


Locked Down

by SophiaCatherine



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar fights (but on the bridge of the Waverider), Major Illness, Making Up, Mild Smut, Multi, Pining, Quarantine, don't worry everyone's fine though, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine
Summary: Just to top off the simmering tension, the mission they’ve just returned from wasn’t exactly a success. Instead of the time pirates they were searching for in a twenty-second century English village, they brought back a pathogen that they very nearly spread to the rest of the crew. A classic Legends mission, Sara thinks. Well done, team.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Mick Rory, Sara Lance/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 29
Kudos: 46
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	Locked Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> The prompt was: Rogue Canary, stranded together. Hope you enjoy, dragonydreams!
> 
> Thanks to Aurelia for excellent beta reading.

From the pilot seat of the jump ship, Mick roars, “This is FUCKED UP!” into the comms. “You expect us to just sit here in the jump ship bay and do NOTHING?” 

“If Mr. Rory would _please_ stop shouting,” comes Gideon’s strained reply. “You’ve brought an unidentified pathogen on board. So yes, you’re going to have to stay on the jump ship in quarantine while I develop a treatment, or you’ll spread it to the crew.”

Leonard places one firm hand on his partner’s back, and drums the fingers of the other on the console. Mick just shrugs him away.

On the floor, Sara drops her head onto her folded arms. She should be taking control of the situation, but right now she can’t make herself lift her head. “Gideon,” she murmurs, “why don’t you have a cure for this thing already?”

There’s a pause, as though the AI is searching memory banks. “I do not believe the Time Masters encountered this pathogen in all of their travels through time. Which suggests it is a post-Crisis phenomenon.”

“Of course,” Leonard mutters, as he slides onto the floor behind her, pulling her flush against him. “When are we going to start calling them post-Barry Allen fuck-ups?”

Sara slaps him lightly on the arm. “Not his fault this time, Len,” she chides. “You can blame me too, for starters.”

“I _know,”_ he sighs, reluctantly. She feels his hands begin to massage her neck, grounding her. 

“Fuck this,” Mick says. “In my last lockdown at least I was in _prison_.” He shoves himself up, striding out through a side door into the jump ship’s tiny bathroom.

Sara cricks her neck just in time to see Leonard lolling his head, a ‘done with this shit’ expression on his face. 

It’s been weeks since Team Flash found the formerly dead Rogue wandering around Central City after Crisis, slightly dazed but otherwise healthy, with a complete memory of everything up to and including the Oculus. Sara, who'd been determined to take things slow and let Leonard adjust to resurrection after four years dead, found herself in his arms being kissed with abandon before she could ask if he was sure. They’ve each been clinging to the other’s side ever since.

But Mick hasn’t been adjusting well to Leonard’s return, to put it mildly. He’s barely been able to look at them. They _definitely_ haven’t talked about the past relationship Sara and Mick abandoned after Leonard’s death, when it had been too painful to carry on without him.

Just to top off the simmering tension, the mission they’ve just returned from wasn’t exactly a success. Instead of the time pirates they were searching for in a twenty-second century English village, they brought back a microscopic stowaway that they very nearly spread to the rest of the crew.

 _A classic Legends mission. Well done, team,_ Sara thinks, trying not to give in to the slightly hysterical laughter trying to burst out of her. Not the time.

Mick stomps back in. “I can’t believe how small that bathroom is. There’s no way we’re all fitting in that shower.”

The shocked silence only lasts a few seconds before Len cracks, with the first real laugh she’s heard from him since he got back. Mick just raises a wry eyebrow at them both as he slinks back into the pilot’s seat.

It’s a start. Maybe being stuck in close quarters together for a couple of days is just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

  
Inevitably, they all start having trouble with the whole quarantine thing within a couple of hours.

Mick, who seems to be coping mostly by making as much noise as he can, is banging on the door to the bathroom yelling “SNART! My turn!”

“Chill, Mick,” Leonard’s voice calls back. “It’s been your turn since 1988. I got the message.”

Sara raises an eyebrow as she gnaws on an emergency ration bar, with her legs folded under her one one of the jump seats. She found a box in a hatch under a seat. Right now she can’t decide if she’s happy there’s food, or depressed at the thought of several days eating nothing but protein bars that taste like the cardboard they came in.

Mick turns his head, eyes narrowing at her. “What are you grinning at, Blondie?”

“You two.” She struggles to swallow the dry bite. “I’ve missed listening to you riling each other up.”

“Have you?” he says flatly. For someone who propositioned her only an hour ago, he’s gone back to looking at her like a threat he wants to keep in his eyeline, in case he has to burn something down.

On instinct, Sara taps her hip, where her suit hides a dagger, and raises an eyebrow at him. They both know she won’t actually reach for it. 

He turns away, something sad in his eyes that she wasn’t expecting. Sara’s arms drop to her sides. She’s too used to _handling_ Mick Rory. It’s barely occurred to her, in all this time since Leonard died, that she’s been seeing him as a problem, not a person. 

Mick steps back to the console. “Gideon,” he snaps.

“Good evening, Mr. Rory,” the AI replies, in the least impressed voice Sara’s ever heard from her. “When I have synthesised the cure, I will be sure to let you know immediately.”

Mick closes the comm channel with a slam of his fist on the console.

The door to the tiny bathroom slides open, and Leonard waves a beckoning hand at it. “Your chamber awaits, partner.”

He gets a grunt of acknowledgement as Mick disappears inside. Leonard drops onto the seat beside Sara, throwing an arm around her. “You okay?” he murmurs into her ear.

She nods at the door to the bathroom. “Better than some people.” She pushes the box of protein bars towards him. “Here - dinner.”

 _“Delicious.”_ He shoves the box onto the floor and curls around her. “Give him time. Mick’s been having a rough time of it lately. This quarantine thing isn’t helping.”

A flash of irritation runs through her. It’s unfair - she shouldn’t be blaming him for this mess - but she’s tired of tip-toeing around things that neither Leonard nor Mick will talk about. She turns her head to raise her eyebrows at him. “You really haven’t changed, have you?”

He tilts his head defensively at her. “And what does _that_ mean?”

“You and Mick. Always making excuses for each other…” She stops when she sees his face, suddenly looking sadder than she meant to make him. “Sorry,” she murmurs reflexively.

He shrugs. His distant eyes are turned towards one of the bulkheads in the corner. 

The silence quickly gets oppressive, and her heart starts racing again. She stands, aiming for the computer console, but Leonard grabs her hand. “What do you think you’re going to achieve, Sara?”

“I just… I have to do something.” It’s ridiculous - she knows there’s nothing she _can_ do. But she can’t just sit around waiting anymore. “I’m the damn captain, Len.”

“And I’m the bosun currently in charge of keeping the captain from freaking out. Wait till we hear from Gideon. At least until you have a good reason to call her, hmm?” His hand squeezes hers. “You’re wound so tight you’re about to snap, Sara.” 

He gives her hand a light, pleading tug back towards him. She could resist if she wanted. But, sighing, she sits back down, and lets him wrap himself around her again.

They’re not Mick, and neither of them has the luxury of stomping around to distract themselves. They don’t get to show how helpless they feel. 

Sara just closes her eyes, leaning into Leonard’s steady arms, and waits.

* * *

  
It’s on the second day that everything goes to hell.

Sara is nestled in Leonard’s arms on one of the seats, working on a crossword on her iPad. Mick, who nixed the idea of movies immediately, is sitting opposite, buried in the book he brought with him. Sara remembers that Mick Rory only reads paper books, and wonders how long Day of the Triffids is going to last him. Or if he’s already finished it, and is now just hiding behind it.

Leonard nudges her. “Seven down, five letters. ‘(Of snow), melts.’”

She nuzzles his neck, chucking. “Oh come on - take the pun.”

 _“Thaws,”_ comes his delighted drawl, with an electronic tap-tap as he types it in. He tilts his head to grin at her. “But not while I’m around.”

She doesn’t want to laugh at the ridiculous joke, but she can’t help it. “You’re the worst,” she murmurs, and he winks at her.

There’s a thud as Mick drops his book. He slides off his seat and stomps to the console. “Gideon,” he snaps.

And suddenly Sara has _had it_ with him. Before the AI can answer, she gets up, hits a button on the console and closes the channel.

Mick’s in her face as fast as she expected. “Let me call her,” he growls.

Sara plants her feet, hands on hips. Fighting stance, but tempered with as much patience as she can draw on. It’s more than she used to have. “If Gideon says she’ll call us when she’s got a cure, that’s what she’ll do. _Sit down,_ Mick.”

Mick tilts his head dangerously.

“Now now,” Leonard says, joining them with a firm hand on Mick’s arm. He doesn’t touch her, she notes with something like amusement. After all this time, he still knows which of the two of them is more dangerous. “Let’s be calm, people. Can’t we talk this out?”

Mick pulls, hard, out of Leonard’s grasp. “Fuck talking.” He turns, and in a flash of impulsiveness that Sara hasn’t seen from him in a while, two big fists start pounding on the door of the jump ship. “Gideon! Open up!”

Leonard meets her eyes in a short, silent communication, and he takes a step back, making space for her. There’s a flare of something warm in her chest, because she knows what that means - how few people he’d trust to help Mick.

Calmly but a little warily, she steps in beside Mick, watching his hand hovering at his heat gun. He needs her, she realizes - a strange shock of a thought. “Mick,” she says quietly. 

He drops his fists. “Forget it,” he murmurs, eyes dropping to the floor. And there it is. A flicker of the sadness always simmering beneath his rage. It makes her want to reach out and comfort him, but he’d refuse that at the best of times. 

Mick turns away from her - and walks right into Leonard, leaning by the console. “Hey, partner,” he drawls. “Wanna talk about it?”

If looks were metahuman powers, Leonard would be burning up right now. Mick pushes past him. _“Talk…”_ he scoffs. “Never _talked_ before...”

“No, he’s right.” Sara gestures around the tiny jump ship. “We’re stuck here. We might as well say the things we’ve been bottling up for weeks.” She doesn’t imagine her smile holds much humor. “Even you, Mick.”

Leonard steps closer to his seething partner. “Look. We’ve been trying to give you time to work out what you want. But you’re acting like we’re the assholes here. You gotta give us something to work with, Mick.”

Mick reaches up to jab a finger at Leonard. “You two fell into each other’s arms the minute _you_ got back.” 

“You said you were good with us—” Leonard glances at Sara with a tight look, mixed guilt and longing, and back to Mick— “picking up where we left off. If you’ve changed your mind…”

“No,” Mick snaps, stumbling back. “Just… shut up and do what you wanna do. You don’t need… need me…” 

He stumbles back against a seat, eyes beginning to glaze over. There’s something wrong. Too late, Sara asks, “Mick?” 

With a thud, Mick slides onto the floor.

“Mick!” Leonard yells. No response. He looks up at Sara, a horrified flicker of panic crossing his face. It’s terrifying. “He’s not breathing.”

Sara’s at the pilot’s seat in two short paces, slamming the comms with the flat of her hand. “Gideon, Mick’s collapsed. You have to let us on board. _Now.”_

“One moment, Captain,” Gideon says. There’s a pause before she continues, “I am moving everyone off the ship by time courier so you can bring him to the med bay.”

The next three minutes rank among the longest of Sara’s life, rivalled only by her fall to her death and the bright blue blaze of Leonard’s. She can’t stop shaking, not even after Leonard gets Mick breathing again.

* * *

  
The sight of Mick asleep in the med bay chair, with Leonard dozing on a stool beside him, has fear spiking in Sara’s gut again. She has to fight a wave of helplessness, steadying herself on the edge of the open doorway, before she can make it into the room. 

Leonard hasn’t let go of Mick’s hand, his fingers linked through his partner’s as though he’s afraid of what will happen if he lets go.

“Hey,” she murmurs, placing a light hand on his shoulder. He blinks up at her. “It’s late. Come to bed, okay? Let Gideon do her thing.”

He does what he’s told, a little too meekly.

When Sara returns to her room from the bathroom, Leonard is stretched out on her bed, boots still on, staring blankly upwards. His eyes are red. Sara knows him too well to imagine he’s been crying, but he might have been fighting not to. 

She sits down on the edge of the bed, threading her hand into his. “Gideon has stabilized him, Leonard. And she’ll— she’ll alert us if anything goes wrong in the night.”

Leonard draws in a damp breath. “D’you think he’s gonna be okay?” he asks, in a rough voice that breaks her heart.

Sara takes a beat too long, and feels him freeze. “We’ve gotta trust Ray and the rest of them working on the cure from STAR Labs, okay?”

Leonard doesn’t move. It makes her want to lash out and _hurt_ someone, but there’s no one to blame. There’s never been anyone to blame for this shitstorm - not since the Oculus.

They’ve all been so caught up in their own pain, they couldn’t see each other’s.

She kicks off her shoes, sliding onto the bed beside Leonard. He draws her into his arms. “I’ve fucked up,” he says, in a voice that suggests he wasn’t exactly rushing to admit that. “How could he not know we needed him?”

Sara closes her eyes, just revelling in the feeling of Leonard’s firm embrace around her. Weeks after he got back, she still feels a wave of relief every time he holds her. But this time it’s followed by a wave of guilt, with Mick lying in a med bay bed just down the hallway. She can’t get Leonard back and lose Mick. 

She can’t do this without _either_ of them. 

“Our fault,” she murmurs. “We should have made sure he knew.”

Leonard turns his head, eyes narrowing, taking her in. “Didn’t want to rush him. He had some… adjusting to do.” 

She snorts. “And we thought - what, that he’d act like someone who can deal with _feelings,_ and come and tell us when he realized he was missing us?” She raises an eyebrow at him. “It’s like neither of us has even met Mick Rory.”

He chuckles, then sighs, his chest expanding against her. “I needed you, Sara. Death has a funny way of making you want to take the chances you lost, before they’re gone for good.” He shakes his head as he runs his hand through her hair. “But— oh, who was I kidding? I can’t do this without my partner.”

She nods. “Me neither. And we’re gonna tell him that, Leonard. _When_ he wakes up.”

Stretching, Leonard sits up and crosses one still-booted foot over another. Out of nowhere, he grins. “I ever tell you about the time we tried to rob a convenience store and Mick felt so bad for the owner, he ended up organizing a community resistance movement instead?”

Sara reaches down to untie his left boot. “Somehow, this is both very surprising and not at all.”

Leonard lazes back against the headboard, his face lighting up in that way it always does when he talks about his partner. Mick gets a different look when he talks about Leonard - distant and intense, but just as adoring. “The guy turned out to be an illegal immigrant in a community full of underpaid migrant workers,” Len is saying, with a wry smile. “We were accosted by a bunch of his regular customers. By the time they were done lecturing us on their situation, Mick had put his gun away. Wouldn’t take a penny from the guy after that.”

Sara throws his left boot to the floor and turns her attention to the right, while Leonard chuckles. “Mick ended up in a lock-in on the floor of the store, teaching them community organizing methods he learned in prison. By the time I dragged him away, it was six in the morning and there were a bunch of budding community leaders ready to fight oppression in their own neighborhood.”

She laughs, throwing down his other boot. “Were you pissed?” 

He grins at her. “Are you kidding me? We were seventeen and nineteen. We needed that score to _eat._ Bleeding heart bastard.” 

But he says it with such a soft, adoring look that she can’t help leaning across him and pressing her lips to his.

“What was that for?” he asks, smiling, when they pull apart.

She shakes her head, unable to put into words how she feels. The Rogues are each other’s world, and they’ve done her the singular honor of letting her into it. She just says, “You’re very cute, crook.”

He groans, pulling her down onto the bed with him. “No one ever got away with calling me _cute_ before you came along, assassin.”

Wrapped around each other, they manage some restless, fitful sleep.

* * *

  
She’s woken by a strange accent breaking into her dreams of home. “Gideon?” she murmurs in hazy reply.

Leonard is alert and sitting up before she is. Impressive, given her assassin’s reflexes.

“Good morning, Captain Lance, Mr. Snart. I have good news and bad news.”

“Leave us hanging, why don’t you, Gideon,” Leonard mutters at the ceiling.

The AI’s tone suggests she’s virtually raising her eyebrows. “Overnight, Dr. Palmer synthesized the cure and sent me the formula.”

Sara’s heart is already pounding. “You gave it to him? Is he okay?”

“Yes, Captain. Mr. Rory is awake, well, and eating junk food.”

Sara’s out of there and running towards the med bay, with Leonard tailing just behind her, so fast that they both forget to ask what the bad news is.

* * *

  
Sara tries very hard not to cry on Mick. And then she chews him out for scaring her. He looks suitably penitent, even though he did nothing wrong except catch an infection.

She steps out to give Leonard a moment with his partner, leaning against the wall in the hallway, breathing deeply. She can’t hear the words, but low, fond tones filter through the paper-thin Waverider walls. She thinks the lack of yelling is probably a good sign.

Leonard steps out, his arms linked behind his back, his face giving nothing away. “Your turn,” he says, taking her place against the wall.

She doesn’t know what she’s dreading, as she walks through the med bay doors. It’s just _Mick._

He’s tucking into a huge bar of chocolate, and she wonders exactly how Leonard rigged the med bay replicator to get him that. Spotting her, Mick holds out the chocolate. “Want some, Blondie?”

Hovering nearby, she shakes her head. “You... wanted to talk to me?”

He narrows his eyes, clearly considering something for a minute. Then he beckons her over. “I’m s’posed to be sitting still,” he explains.

Curious, she leans in towards him.

He kisses her.

It’s been a long time since she’s kissed Mick Rory. After Leonard— after Leonard, they moved through tension and mutual resentment into friendship, burying any other feelings deep out of reach. But this doesn’t feel like going backwards. It feels like coming back home. He kisses just as impressively as ever, with as much fire and passion - bold where Leonard is hesitant, claiming where Leonard lets her lead. 

Since Leonard came back, Sara’s had this odd, insistent feeling, as if she hasn’t quite finished solving a puzzle. Mick was the piece they were both missing. 

“Mr. Rory,” comes Gideon’s stern voice a few moments later, “you are supposed to be resting.”

He pulls away just long enough to say, “I’ll rest when I’m dead.”

“Which will be sooner than you think, if you don’t _stop that,”_ Gideon retorts, but Sara and Mick are too busy to reply.

They only pull apart when an alarm sounds, and Gideon coughs. “Remember those time pirates you were looking for, Captain? They’re currently attacking the ship.”

Sara blinks at Mick, who is reaching for his heat gun. “Uh. What?”

“I did try to tell you earlier that they were headed this way,” Gideon shoots back, in a good approximation of a sigh.

* * *

  
Mick is dragging a time pirate out of the captain’s office by his heels. Leonard is gleefully wrestling another on the central console. And Sara… 

Sara feels like she’s gone back in time. Especially when, in sync, the Rogues turn to her with delighted grins, and she nearly laughs out loud. This is the most fun she’s had in _years._

She's missed this.

As Leonard strolls past with another passed-out pirate thrown over his shoulder, he asks, “Having fun yet, assassin?” His eyebrows are raised above that infuriating smirk she’s missed so damn much, blue eyes twinkling.

“Of course she’s having fun!” Mick shouts back, struggling under the weight of the two pirates he’s trying to take down at once. “Gimme a hand, boss!” 

Sara and Leonard share a quick grin. “Which boss?” she calls back to Mick.

“Either of ya!” he roars, beaming at her over his shoulder while he clocks one of the enormous pirates in the side of the head. She’s at his side in a moment. He looks askance at her with that curious, interested look she hasn’t seen from him in a long time. “Hot,” he says approvingly, while she takes the guy down with a single kick.

Leonard tilts his head at her, as he aims a punch square in the jaw of another pirate, who goes down at once. “Just like old times, eh?” and she laughs at his delighted face.

“Ah,” Mick breathes approvingly, his gaze surveying the bridge. “They’re all out.” He raises his voice. “Gideon, you might as well tell the Legends they can come back.”

Gideon doesn’t miss a beat. “And you can go back to bed, Mr. Rory, before I find a body to inhabit and _make you.”_

“Give it up, Gideon,” Sara says to the ceiling. “He’s never gonna change.” She finds herself smiling at Mick, and he grins back at her like she’s told him a secret.

A panting Leonard, leaning down to catch his breath, manages to aim a truly suggestive smirk at her. _“Satisfied,_ assassin?”

“More or less.” She tilts her head at Mick. “You?”

“Not even a bit.” He kicks aside a knocked-out pirate on his way up to join them in the office. Stopping between Leonard and Sara, Mick reaches out an almost hesitant hand to brush a strand of hair away from Sara’s face. “I can think of some things that might help with that,” he adds, low in his throat.

Sara shivers.

Leonard steps around behind her, and then his body is flush against hers as he whispers in her ear. What he tells her, she couldn’t say. She’s busy being distracted by his cock, which is clearly showing interest in her sweaty, panting body. She feels his warm breath on her cheek, his heart beating against hers…

...and then Mick is kissing her mouth, while Leonard trails kisses down her face and neck…

They make it to one of the plush chairs, somehow - Mick seated, Sara in his lap. Leonard watches them, patient and dark-eyed, sitting back on his knees until he gets his turn, and there’s a sight Sara won’t forget in a long time. 

Soon enough they're all tangled on the floor, Leonard whining about his back until Mick mock-cuffs him against the head and then kisses him. Sara sits back and enjoys the show for a few minutes - a _very_ happy reunion tour, in which the Rogues make it look like they were never apart.

In some ways, she’s not sure they ever were.

And then, at last, Leonard drags Sara in for a long, consuming kiss while Mick’s still finishing him off, with his eyes wide at them both even while he’s got his mouth around Leonard’s dick, and _God,_ she could watch that forever. And then all her attention is on Leonard, as Mick lowers her down onto him, supporting her hips behind and beneath, while Len’s blue gaze locks with hers and doesn’t let go. 

It’s like they still fit together. She’s missed this more than she knows how to say, but she thinks Mick and Leonard both know that.

“This floor is _not_ comfortable,” Leonard says in a long, sleepy drawl, a little while later. He’s got one arm draped around Sara. “Why did Rip never think to put a couch in here? Think of the fun he could have had.” He tilts his head suggestively at Sara. “Why did _you_ never think to put a couch in here?”

She shrugs. “I have a whole big captain’s cabin with a very comfy bed in it.”

“Remind me why we ain’t there?” Mick murmurs. He’s still wrapped around her from behind, protective arms circling her waist. 

She leans back against him, contemplating the pirates scattered around them. “I guess we should move these bozos - drop them off wherever they came from, minus their tech?”

“Good plan,” Leonard yawns.

There’s a cough from just ahead of them. 

They look up into one nervous face, one terrified face, and one delighted face.

“Hiiii, guys,” Charlie says, beaming.

“Um,” Behrad says, shifty eyes darting away.

“Oh my God,” says Ray, who apparently can’t stop staring.

 _“And_ we’re out of here,” Leonard drawls lazily.

“Captain’s bed,” Mick agrees.

As the Rogues and the Canary exit the bridge, Sara pats Ray on the shoulder and aims a smirk at her crewmates. “Do me a favour and send these pirates back where they came from, would you, guys? Thanks. You’re the best.”

They’re laughing so hard they barely make it to Sara’s quarters.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated - I always reply.
> 
> Find me [on tumblr here](https://sophiainspace.tumblr.com/).


End file.
